The Kiss:The Morning After
by Jewelz1892
Summary: Not as dirty as the title suggests! This is what i would have liked to have happend after Jack had walked away, the morning after. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sue Thomas: F B Eye. If I did I would have made sure that Sue and Jack got together long before the show ended!

**A/N:** This is a one shot and is set just after 'The Kiss'. Set the morning after the final scene. It is my first Sue Thomas Fan Fic. J

Sue locked the car door and started to walk up to the bullpen. She was lost in her thoughts of the previous night and of the kiss she had shared with Jack. She hadn't realised that she had stopped or that she was behind a pillar in the car park until Levi pawed at her.

"Its okay boy. I'm just a little upset, it's just…I wish that Jack hadn't walked away so quickly…" Sue trailed off as her emotions got the best of her.

Jack was walking up to the office when he heard a sound coming from behind a pillar. As he walked towards the source of the sound, he realised that it was Sue talking. He felt like his heart was breaking as he heard her voice trail off, full of emotion. He moved forwards and watched as Levi alerted Sue to his presence. Sue lifted her head and wiped her eyes. As her vision cleared, she looked up and saw Jack standing there concern etched all over his face and evident in his deep brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack's voice, also full of concern made Sue let a small smile show.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Its just…"

"Just? You're not the only one who wished that I hadn't walked away"

"You…you heard that?" Sue's face and voice showed the surprise that she felt at Jack's confession.

"Yeah I did Sue, and I just wanted to say that…" Jack stopped short unsure if he was ready to bear the feelings that he had after the kiss they had shared while undercover. Sue focused on Jack's face and she hope that the next word that came out of his mouth were the same words that she had been hoping for, for so long.

"Sue…our kiss the other night, I know that it only started so that our cover wouldn't be blown but Bobby and the rest of the team's teasing made me realise something…" Jack swallowed nervous, as he wondered about Sue's reaction. Sue's face filled with hope as she waited with bated breath to hear the words Jack was about to speak. "…I love you Sue Thomas."

Sue's face broke into one happy smile and she calmly walked towards Jack. She put both hands on his face and whispered "I love you too Jack Hudson". Jack slowly lowered his head giving Sue time to back away and when she did not, he gladly put his lips on her lips in a kiss that conveyed to the both of them how much they were wanted and loved by the other. They only broke apart when they heard clapping behind them.

"So mate, was that making out or not?" There was no hiding the smugness in Bobby's voice or face and the rest of the team wore similar expressions. Jack laced his fingers through Sue's and turned towards the team. "I'd say that was making out and I think that's allowed between two people in a relationship". At Jack's words, Sue's smile grew even bigger and it was easy to see how happy they both were. "I'm so happy for you two! Ha! My matchmaking skills never fail me". Lucy ran over to hug Jack and Sue. The rest of the team quickly followed with cries of "finally" and "congratulations" filling the air.

"Hudson, Thomas". The team quickly turned around at the voice of their supervisor. Garrett walked forwards a small smile on his face. "Don't let this affect your work, I don't want to lose two of my best agents". He slowly began to walk away. "Oh and its about time". The team stood there happy at his reaction. Bobby opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Levi barking. Sue turned to Jack, "want to go for a walk in the park?" Jack nodded his agreement. As they walked away they heard D and Myles shouting "Lucy's not the only one wanting details!" followed by Tara's laugh. The team then watched Jack and Sue walk away with Levi and Sue's head resting on Jack's shoulder and her arm lined through his.

**A/N**: Yes I know its choc full of fluff but its what I do best! I will be updating my Grillows Fan Fic 'April Fools Day Love' just as soon as my muse decides to come back from its hols. Let me know what you think! (if you want to see any episodes of the show you tube will provide!)


End file.
